The Best Gift
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Warning: Xplicit Slash. Do not read if man on man loving bothers you. To everyone else, Happy Hoildaze!


_A/N: This contains **xplicit slash **or man on man loving if you don't know what the word slash means. A certain Edge muse was rather po'd at me for the way I left one chapter in Once Bitten. You don't have to read that to get this. This a stand alone, so Enjoy!_

_I hereby disclaim that none of this tru. The men belong to themselves and the gimmicks to WWE and Vincent Kennedy McMahon and no amount of begging, crying or threatening can ever change that. So enough chatter from me, on with the fic and HAPPY HOLIDAZE EVERYONE-from DK and mad musi ranch._

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea guys." Matt said as he looked at the three men staring at him with varying degrees of lust on their faces.

His lover Chris Irvine leering as his blue eyes smoldered while his jeans were tented; Adam Copeland with a curious tilt to his head as he stared at Matt from his feet to his head; and finally his own brother Jeff whom was biting his bottom lip as he watched Matt's face to see if he going to agree. They were sitting in the living-room, the Christmas tree in the corner casting colorful patches on the floor and providing the only light other than the small table lamp that sat at one end of the couch.

"C'mon baby. For me?" Chris got up from his place on the couch and pulled his lover flush against him, nuzzling his neck and breathing hotly in his ear. "We've talked about this before and you said you would."

"Wrong. We talked about bringing in a third, not about bringing in my brother and his lover." Matt sighed as he looked over at Jeff and Adam.

"Please love. For me? For Christmas?"

Chris knew how to work him and it wasn't long before Matt gave in, kissing Chris deeply and following along behind the three as they started up the stairs towards Chris and Matt's room. Matt turned at the top of the stairs and growled at the brightly lit tree; blaming everything on the chasing lights and large gold and silver baubles that hung from the branches. His name was called from down the hall and he walked slowly, every step feeling as if he were making that long trek to the electric chair. The door to his room was wide open and when he stepped in he seen Adam and Chris lying on the bed; propped up by pillows and Jeff standing at the foot bare-chested.

"Glad you could finally join us Matty." Adam grinned; laughing as Matt growled at him. "Your brother is a little bit ahead of you, I suggest you catch up."

Matt grumbled and curled his fingers around the hem of his shirt, locking his eyes with Chris' in the hopes of forgetting that Adam was even there. He started to lift it when he felt warm skin cover his hands; bringing his eyes up he seen Jeff smirking as he pulled the fabric up and over Matt's head, licking his lips before leaning in and quickly kissing Matt. A whistle went up from the bed and Matt turned, glaring at Adam when he seen the cocky loud mouth leering at them. Matt's head was turned back a second later; Jeff's hands cupping his face and pulling him forwards. Their lips hovered, just a fraction of an inch apart Jeff's warm breath puffing against Matt's face and bathing him with the cinnamonny scent of the red hard disk he had been sucking on earlier.

"Kiss me." Jeff breathed, his green eyes hazy as his hands slowly slid down Matt's face to his neck and then to his shoulders.

Unable to deny his baby brother anything, Matt cupped the back of his head and pressed their lips together, sighing as Jeff snaked his tongue into his mouth. Hand started to roam, Matt's sliding down and tugging at the button on Jeff's ripped and paint splattered jeans and Jeff's slipping into Matt's back pockets and squeezing tightly; both of the moaning and losing themselves in the moment. Jeff bit down on Matt's bottom lip and Matt gasped, pulling away from his brother and staring at him through glazed eyes. Jeff's lips kicked up in a smirk and Matt felt Jeff's hands on his shoulders, pressing him downwards until he was on his knees with his ass resting on the heels of his feet.

"Suck me Matty." Jeff rasped; his hands tangling themselves in Matt's long ebony mane.

With hands trembling with suppressed desire Matt popped the button free of it's hole and slowly brought the zipper down; the sound loud in the room. Jeff had gone commando so when Matt peeled the tight denim down his arousal sprung free, the head already wet and shining in the dim lighting of the room. Matt closed his eyes and imagined that it was Chris he taking deep into his throat; hollowing out his cheeks and reaching under the heavy organ for the soft sack below. Jeff's hands tightened in his hair and Matt moaned it was pulled; the sound vibrating against the sensitive flesh and making Jeff cry out.

"Damn…Matty…" Jeff gasped as he started to thrust into Matt's mouth, each movement sending his hard cock deep into Matt's throat.

"Hey…" I hoarse word drew both brothers' attention and they looked over; Matt releasing Jeff from his mouth with a little pop. "I-I don't want you to cum in his mouth." Chris' face was a deep red and Matt knew what he wanted.

"Well where in the hell am I supposed to shoot my load then?" Jeff asked through gritted teeth when Matt flicked the tip with his tongue, cleaning away the leaking pre-liquid that was oozing rapidly from it.

"O-on his face. No one cums in Matty tonight."

"What about you?" Adam piped up, his eyes still glued to the man on his knees as he took Jeff back into mouth.

"Not even me. I wanna see Matt covered in it."

Even though Jeff and Adam looked at Chris as if they'd never seen him before Matt kept his attention on the throbbing length in front of him. He knew it was kink of Chris', he liked to see the pearlesque essence on Matt's tanned skin; he said it made him glow like the angel he was. Jeff arched, the action scraping the hard velvet on steel shaft against Matt's teeth and making Jeff whimper as he grabbed Matt by the hair again. Soft groans from the bed were drowned out as Matt licked, nibbled, and sucked on Jeff's pulsating member and it wasn't long before Jeff pulled free of Matt's lips and stroked himself quickly; spilling his seed on Matt's face and torso with a gasped cry. Thankfully none had gotten in or near Matt's eyes and he glared up at his brother as Jeff tried to stifle and laugh.

"C'mere baby." Chris called huskily from the bed; his hard cock gripped tightly in his fist as it pumped slowly.

Matt rose to his feet and crawled up the length of the bed, running his body up over Chris' and finally coming to rest on Chris' lap. There was no way Chris could hide the lust that burned in his eyes and made them glow as he hungrily eyed his lover. He leaned in and drug his tongue over Matt's chin, cleaning away the sticky release that clung there stubbornly and moaning as Matt crushed their lips together. He wrapped his arms tightly around Matt's waist and laid back; arching and pressing his aching organ hard into Matt's still jean covered ass.

"Strip." Chris commanded when he pulled away to draw in a deep breath.

Before Matt could even think to comply he felt hands on his ankles pulling his legs until he was stretched out on top of Chris. The hands gently wandered up the back of his calves and over the swell of his ass; bringing a throaty moan from the dark haired man that Chris eagerly swallowed. The hands then moved teasingly light under him and played with the fly of his jeans until he couldn't take it and growled.

"Either take them off or let me do it."

A hard slap to his ass made him yelp and he turned his head, scowling when he seen that the hands that had been giving so much pleasure belonged to Adam. Granted he had forgiven the cocky man years ago for what had happened with Amy, Matt still didn't like the sight of him; especially when he was wrapped around his younger brother.

"Who are you to give orders?" Adam grinned as he yanked down Matt's jeans. "You're our cum slut tonight."

The words as obscene and degrading as they were still sent a shiver coursing through Matt's body and he whimpered s Adam brought both his hands—palms down—hard on his ass. Chris caught his lips again and forced his tongue into Matt's mouth as Adam slammed into him. Each hard thrust from Adam caused Matt to rub against Chris, their mutual hard on's sliding against each other and lubricating one another with their essence. Adam slowed his thrusts and Matt thought for a moment that he was done; instead Adam stretched out on his back, pulling Matt into a straddled postion and started to drive up into him. Chris moved so that he was straddling Adam' knees and pushed Matt's head down, whimpering when Matt wrapped his lips and tongue around the swollen head; his head falling back and his eyes rolling in their sockets.

The position was awkward and after a few minutes Adam changed it again, this time forcing Matt to his hands and knees so that Matt could take Chris deeper into his mouth. With a giggle Jeff wriggled his way under Matt and teased the head, bathing the sides with his tongue then dragging the cold steel of the stud in his tongue over the sensitive ridge. Matt's cries and whimpers were muffled as Chris drove into his mouth over and over again. Matt knew when Chris was close, and he readied himself for the first spurt as Chris pulled free from his lips. The hot splash of Chris thick release hit him in the forehead and wet the hair around his face; making it stick to his face, neck and shoulders. Heavily panting Chris tilted Matt's face up and kissed him, tracing his lips with the tip of his tongue before lazily twisting their tongues together.

"Thank you love." Chris murmured as he reclined on the pillows to watch the rest of the show.

Matt opened his mouth to say something but it was drowned out in the loud cry that was ripped from him as Adam sped up, his hips snapping faster and faster before he pulled completely out and covered Matt's back; his seed shooting as far up as the nape of his neck.

"Fuck Chris…" Adam panted as he crawled over to his original place; his long blonde hair sticking to his face. "I thought 'Fro was tight. Are you sure you're hitting that every night."

Chris just grinned and watched as Jeff flipped Matt over and swallowed him down to the root, his bright hair standing out in stark relief against the dark hair that curled around Matt's length. The brothers moved together, each one knowing that it wasn't going to be long before Matt exploded, his body already twitching from Adam's pounding coupled with Jeff's talented mouth. Matt's back arched and Jeff thrust two fingers in into his body; finding his prostate quickly and pressing it hard, causing Matt to cry out as his seed violently shot out, Jeff pulling back and holding Matt's shaft against his stomach so that he covered himself in the hot pearly semen. Before Matt could regain his breath Jeff slid home; lifting Matt's hips and driving in hard and deep, angling his thrusts so that he hit that hidden spot each and every time.

As Jeff was preparing to cum a second time Adam and Chris moved to their knees and knelt on each side of Matt, stroking themselves roughly. With a timing that would never ever happen again all three arched and spilled onto Matt's chest, stomach and hips; the warm liquid mingling and tricking down his sides. Panting they all collapsed; Jeff and Adam staying only long enough to get their breath back before slipping from the bed and getting redressed. Matt was hovering somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness and whimpered slightly when Jeff bent over the bed and kissed him, slipping his tongue into the warmth of Matt's mouth. Adam grinned and placed a small kiss on his cheek, snorting when Matt tried to growl at him.

"Well, that was…" Adam started as he stared at Matt, unable to deny that it was a turn on to see him covered and glistening on the bed. "We'll have to do this again."

Chris just nodded and waited for them to leave before moving; part of him feeling horrible for asking Matt to do it, but the other part extremely turned on by the fact that Matt had, and even though he had already gotten off twice he felt himself twitching back to life. Gently he settled between Matt's legs; leaning in and taking Matt's lips as he worked himself deep into his lover. Even in his semi-conscious state Matt rolled his hips and met his thrusts; whimpers and mewls ghosting from his lips as he tossed his head from side to side. Chris kept the pace slow; he could see Matt wincing slightly and didn't want to add to the pain. Even still, with the unhurried tempo it didn't take Chris long to find his release; pressing his face into Matt's neck and biting down hard enough to draw blood as he buried himself deep and filled Matt with jets of thick, ropes of seed.

As he slid free Matt cried out and his cock spasmed as it sent spurts of the warm essence over his stomach; pooling in his navel. With a small laugh Chris kissed Matt again, smoothing the sticky curls away from his face and licking the bite wound he had made. Matt whined softly in his throat when Chris left the bed but sighed when he felt warm water on his skin accompanied by the scratch of a wash cloth.

"Do you think you stand Matty?" Chris asked as he tossed the rag to the side; all it was doing was mixing the quickly hardening semen on Matt's skin.

"I think so."

Chris helped Matt to his feet and looped an arm around his waist as he helped Matt walk into the master bathroom. Matt sat down heavily on the closed toilet seat and waited for Chris to get the shower going, moaning when he finally ducked under the hot spray. He leaned against the cool tile and just let the water splash over him; lulling him back into a semi-unconscious state. He jumped slightly when he felt hands on his back and sides but relaxed as Chris murmured softly in his ear while he washed Matt's body; paying meticulous attention to every single inch. He then moved on to Matt's hair and the feeling of Chris's fingers against his scalp had Matt sighing in bliss. Soon the water was cut off and it took everything in Matt's power to force himself from the tub. As soon as his feet hit the ridiculously furry bath mat that Chris insisted they buy, he was wrapped tightly in his favorite towel while Chris took another and towel dried his hair; starting at the root and working his way to the end until it was almost completely dry, followed by a gentle brushing until it laid in damp ringlets against his shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that." Matt mumbled sleepily as Chris steered him towards the bed, ridding him of the towel and tucking the cool cotton sheet around his waist before climbing in bed next to him.

"And you didn't have to do what you did." Chris said softly as he pulled Matt close; resting the Southerners head on his chest.

"Nonsense." Matt said, his sentence interrupted by a large yawn. "It's what you wanted for Christmas. And what my Chrissy wants he gets."

"You spoil me Matthew Moore." Chris laughed.

"Not yet I haven't."

Matt shifted so that he was staring at the night stand by his side then leaned over and pulled the drawer open; his back blocking Chris' view of what he was doing. When he turned back over Chris seen the small black velvet box in his hand and knew instantly what he was going to happen next.

"Now I know that you're supposed to propose on bended knee, but I'm hoping that you'll over look the fact that I'm not." He said with a slight smile. "Christopher Keith Irvine, will you stay with me forever to keep me in line and make me smile even when I'm the darkest of black clouds?"

Matt opened the box and sitting on a small crushed velvet pillow sat a yellow gold band encrusted with diamonds that caught the light and glittered brightly. Unable to say anything Chris nodded and pulled Matt in for a kiss; tears sliding down his face as Matt slipped the band on his finger.

"Merry Christmas Chrissy."

Chris pulled Matt back over onto his chest and ran his fingers through Matt's damp hair; happy tears still sliding freely down his face as he offered up a grateful thank you to God for giving him the best gift of all.


End file.
